


Shape of My Heart

by maunder



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maunder/pseuds/maunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine makes the horrifying realization that he's in love with his sex friend. AoKaga. Fill for Kuroko no Basuke Kink Meme over on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shape of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am naming this fic Shape of My Heart. As in the Backstreet Boys song. I use iTunes for title inspiration sometimes, don’t judge. Okay, you can judge, I don’t even know if it fits the story T_T WHATEVER, ITS DONE NOW.
> 
> Fill for knb_kink meme over on Dreamwidth. Anon wanted AoKaga, friends with benefits. Hopefully, this is what Anon wanted! :)

At 3:34 AM on a Sunday morning, Kagami nuzzled against Aomine's bicep and made a noise in his sleep that sounded like a cross between a snort and a burp, and Aomine came to the wide-eyed, stomach dropping, horrifying realization that he was in love.

The tanned teenager stared, gaping at the blissfully unaware face Kagami wore and the small bead of drool that on any one else would have been disgusting to him, but on the redhead was simply adorable, and the way he was crinkling that space between his double-eyebrows made Aomine curious as to the dreams he was having and wanting it to be about him and- 

Holy fuckin' Pocari, Aomine absolutely, no doubt was in love with Kagami.

Feeling absolutely traumatized by his own epiphany, Aomine carefully slipped his arm out from under Kagami's head so that he could sit up and put some space between the two of them, pressing himself as far against the wall as possible. Kagami mumbled a whine, still lost in his world of unconsciousness, before shifting and burying his face in the pillow Aomine had been using. Aomine's heart clenched at the sight and whatever sliver of hope he had that maybe he was just having a lapse in judgement vanished in a poof of “sorry-bro-but-you-really-do-love-your-fuck-buddy” smoke.

In a move that he'll look back on and think, “Perhaps I could have gone about this differently,” Aomine buried his heel into Kagami's stomach, effectively kicking him off the bed with a loud shriek and a thump as he slammed onto the floor.

Tangled in his dark red comforter, Kagami rubbed at his back, stinging from where it'd hit the hardwood floor, before glaring up at Aomine, who sat completely naked with his arms and legs crossed atop Kagami's bed. Aomine glared back, looking far too annoyed for _not_ being the one who was rudely kicked out of his own bed.

“What the fuck are you doing, Ahomine?!” Kagami screamed, anger flooding his face, turning it a shade of red that made Aomine slightly turned on because sexy times with Kagami when he was angry was like fucking a wild beast, which excited Aomine's animal instincts to no end. But, there were more important matters to attend to at the moment.

“French toast.” Aomine replied, sternly and with finality.

The redhead blinked. “...huh?”

“I'm hungry. Make me food.”

Silence fell between them as Kagami tried to work out if Aomine had hit his head at some point earlier in the day and lost even more of his already lacking sanity.

On the bed, Aomine hoped that Kagami would be too pissed to even consider the request and would ignore it, because now that Aomine actually thought it through, Kagami complying in any sort of way with the childish demand could result in nothing more than Aomine falling even further in love with him, which definitely didn't need to happen.

Unfortunately for Aomine, Kagami sighed, resigned. “God, you're such a man-child.”

Inside, the blue haired boy felt his stomach jump, but Aomine remained straight faced as Kagami unraveled himself from his blanket and dragged himself out of the room, pulling on a loose pair of sweatpants on his way out.

The instant he saw the kitchen light flip on, he jumped for his phone and dialed the only person he knew could help him.

“Aomine-kun.” Kuroko stated after the fifth ring, his voice no more than a whisper but there was unconcealed annoyance in his tone, and Aomine flinched. He'd forgotten what time it was, and felt bad for a fraction of a second, but whatever, this was important.

“Tetsu, listen, I have a really big problem. I just kicked Kagami out of bed- literally- and demanded he wake up and make me french toast, and he's _actually_ fucking doing it, and-”

“It sounds like you definitely got the better end of that deal, I fail to see what your problem is.”

“-No, listen, he's supposed to just be a fuck buddy, like, a no strings attached relationship-”

“Have you had a relationship that wasn't?”

“Okay, your sass is completely uncalled for right now.”

“4 AM, Aomine-kun.”

“Okay, right, I'm sorry about that, but I'm in trouble. I keep having these disgusting thoughts about him.”

A pause. “'Disgusting thoughts'?”

“Yeah, like, dating and love and commitment, gross stuff like that.”

Silence greeted him, stretching so long that Aomine had to check his phone to make sure the call was still connected, then, “I'm hanging up now.”

“O-oi!” Aomine exclaimed, almost shouting before he remembered Kagami would probably run into the room if he heard Aomine raise his voice. “Help me out here, you know I'm no good with this stuff. I don't know what to do!”

Kuroko sighed and Aomine heard rustling, like bedsheets being pushed aside, then a sleepy moan in a voice that wasn't Kuroko's, and Kuroko whispering comforting words about returning soon to the third party.

Aomine said, “Oh. I didn't know you had company.”

“Like knowing Izuki-senpai is here would have stopped you.”

“Eh, that's true.” Aomine replied, shrugging. “I still can't believe you two are together. You have pretty much every guy you know offering you their ass, and you pick The Punisher.”

“Please never let Izuki-kun hear you call him that, I'd never hear the end of it. And not that it's any of your business, but puns aren't the only thing his mouth is capable of.”

“TMI, Tetsu.”

“He's also very good with words, pick-up lines in particular.” Aomine rolled his eyes, preparing a retort about how Kuroko should stop being so misleading, when Kuroko continued, “And there's the fact that I'm in love with him. You could learn a thing or two from him, seeing as you're not exactly the master of romance yourself.”

“You're supposed to be comforting me, I'm experiencing trauma over here.” Aomine groaned, running a hand through his hair and tugging at it, casting a glance at the door; Kagami would be finishing up soon and he wasn't any closer to knowing what to do than he'd been before.

“Tell Kagami-kun you're in love with him and then he'll say he loves you back, and I'll let Izuki-kun know that we're going on a double date with you two next weekend.” Kuroko said bluntly, as if it was the easiest thing in the world and there weren't any negative repercussions that could possibly come from it.

Aomine paused, thinking it over in his mind. Positively, Kagami would do exactly what Kuroko had said and Aomine was overwhelmingly embarrassed by happy that outcome made him feel. However, the thought of being rejected made his stomach churn and his defenses grow- was this what insecurity felt like?

Softly, Aomine muttered, “Why are you so sure he'll say yes?”

“Kagami-kun may come off as rough to people who don't know him,” Kuroko said, after sighing again, but his voice softened. Aomine knew that if Kuroko were consoling him in person and not over the phone, right about now Kuroko's steady hand would be petting Aomine's hair in that soothing, placating way only Kuroko was capable of. “but he's truly the kindest, most dedicated person we know. If you're as in love with him as you think you are, then you should understand even that about him by now.”

“Just because he's kind doesn't mean he feels the same way.”

“Of course it doesn't. However, now that you've finally realized how you feel about him, maybe you'll be less oblivious to your surroundings, specifically Kagami-kun.”

“What? What does that even mean?” Aomine was plenty aware of Kagami. In fact, he was too aware of the other boy's presence and that was the problem, so what exactly was Kuroko getting at?

“Figure it out.” Kuroko said and Aomine could tell there was a small, content smile tugging at his lips. Of course he wasn't going to give him all the answers. “I'm going back cuddle with my senpai now.”

“Tetsu, you bastard-”

“Good night and good luck, Aomine-kun.” The line disconnected.

Aomine stared at his phone in horror, starting to feel nauseous from nerves, which for a guy used to having a stadium full of eyes on him, was a rather unsettling feeling.

Finally, he gathered enough courage to pull on one of Kagami's faded sweatpants and walk out into the living room, feeling happy despite himself when he caught sight of Kagami preparing him food over the stove. Kagami glanced at him, acknowledged he was there with his eyes but didn't say anything, and Aomine sat himself down on the couch, his heart pounding even harder than before.

Aside from the sizzling on the stove, the apartment was silent and Aomine was so lost in trying to decide what to say in his love confession- ugh, what a gross combination of words- that he wasn't even aware Kagami was standing next to him until said redhead dropped Aomine's plate of food onto the coffee table in front of him with a clang.

Aomine said nothing, instead choosing to glare down at the delicious looking toast, a taunting reminder of how pretty much everything Kagami did made him feel incredibly happy. Kagami flopped down on the couch next to him with a giant, noisy yawn. When Aomine didn't make any move to reach for the food he'd so rudely demanded earlier, Kagami asked, “Oi, aren't you gonna eat it?”

Aomine grunted, which irritated Kagami to no end and he opened his mouth to tell Aomine so, but then snapped it shut again once he saw Aomine's crinkled brow, the way his eyes- usually so confident- seemed uneasy and anxious, and the way his face twisted into a pained expression. Kagami's anger quickly evaporated into worry, and he reached out and squeezed Aomine's shoulder, causing the other to jump at the sudden contact.

“Hey, are you okay?” Kagami asked, moving until their thighs were pressed against each other and he pulled Aomine's face to look at him when Aomine tried to move away. “What's wrong?”

Aomine tried to glare at the redhead, but found he couldn't bring himself to do it- not when Kagami was looking at him with such genuine concern, not when the food Kagami had made him (in spite of his horrible attitude) was getting cold on the table, and not when his own body was threatening to betray him, wanting nothing more than to hug onto Kagami and never let go. Aomine felt vulnerable and self-conscious, but he needed Kagami to know how he felt, because then maybe- just maybe- he could get over it and start feeling normal again.

“Okay, listen up.” Aomine started, grabbing onto Kagami's hands hard enough that Kagami flinched. “I'm no good with this sort of thing, but if you wanted to be more than what we are right now, then I would be okay with it.”

“...huh?”

Aomine growled, frustrated himself but why couldn't Kagami just get it?! He gripped harder, pushing his face so far into Kagami's that their foreheads almost smacked against one another and Kagami tried to move backwards, only to find himself pressed against the couch's armrest, looking confused and vaguely frightened.

“Jeez, why can't you understand?! I'm trying to say that I don't want to be just your fuck buddy anymore, Kagami, I want to- ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this- I want to date you and hold your hand in public, and sometimes when you smile, I even think I wouldn't mind seeing your smile every morning for the rest of my life.” Aomine finished, panting from lack of breath as he waiting anxiously, watching Kagami's expression and trying to discern from it whether he was about to be accepted or punched in the face and told to leave. He didn't know which would be easier to hear.

Kagami, ever the master with words, just blinked back and said, “Okay.”

Aomine froze, petrified, his hands still holding Kagami's in a death grip. Kagami shifted his eyes left, then right, then back to Aomine's face which, yup, still hadn't moved.

“Um...”

“'Okay'?!” Aomine shouted so suddenly, causing Kagami to jolt. He would have fallen off the couch in shock if Aomine weren't still seriously invading his personal space, giving him not even an inch of jumping room as his back was pressed even further into the armrest of the couch. “What the fuck do you mean, 'okay'?! Do you even understand what I said? You didn't, did you, Bakagami?!”

“You're the only asshole in the world who confesses his feelings to someone and then immediately insults them. Ahomine.” Kagami bit out, before breaking his hands free of Aomine's sweaty, trembling death grip so that he could reach out to grab a handful of blue hair and pull the shocked boy's lips forward to meet his own. Aomine tensed against him, but a few well placed teases of Kagami's tongue against his bottom lip and the other began to relax, albeit only a little.

Kagami pulled back, a blush on his face as he stuttered out, “I'm not the kind of guy who'd let you stick your dick in me more than once just because it feels good, you know!”

Aomine blinked. “That was the worst confession I've ever heard.”

Kagami's flush deepened and he growled, pinching the sensitive skin on Aomine's neck. “You're one to talk!”

The darker boy yelped, shooting him a glare, then tackled Kagami in retaliation. The red-head fought back and soon enough they were pushing and pulling at one another, leaving scrapes and bruises, and then they fell in a pile onto the floor, Kagami's head barely missing the coffee table and Aomine's elbow smacking against the hardwood. Kagami narrowed his eyes up at the ceiling, mumbling to himself about 'asshole idiots' as Aomine's large body sprawled across him, their chests pressing together and Aomine's arm wrapped around Kagami's neck, practically choking him.

“Oi.” Aomine finally muttered against Kagami's shoulder. “You and me, together. It probably isn't the smartest idea.”

“Well, we are both idiots.” Kagami grumbled, running a hand through short, dark blue locks. Gently, lovingly. “Anything that involves us together has a high chance of disaster.

“Great, thanks for that, I feel really confident in our relationship now.”

Kagami turned his head to place a soft, reassuring kiss behind Aomine's ear, and Aomine shuddered against him. Then, the redhead made a noise as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how. Aomine lifted his head off Kagami's shoulder just enough to see Kagami's face painted red, his eyes narrowed and looking at anything and everything but Aomine.

“Kagami?”

Kagami fidgeted, the hand in Aomine's hair tightening slightly. “I, uh, really didn't say it properly before, so if you want me to, I can do it now?”

One of Aomine's eyebrows rose, confused, and Kagami finally glanced up at him, his blush growing and his heart racing against both of their chests, the pounding of it causing Aomine's own to speed up in an attempt to match it's pace.

Kagami pushed himself up, forcing Aomine to sit back with him, and the taller boy found himself settled in Kagami's lap, thighs pressing against the sides of Kagami's hips and fingers gripping onto his broad shoulders. A calloused thumb traced up Aomine's neck, across his collarbone and Adam's apple to stroke his jaw and _oh_. Oh.

Aomine got it now and he suddenly felt overwhelmingly embarrassed, face a color that could rival Kagami's, as he tried to pull back, yelling about Kagami being an idiot, but when the idiot's lips pressed against his, he found it hard to finish the thought.

“I love you.” Kagami exclaimed when they parted, too fast for the hand Aomine threw over his mouth to stop him.

“Sh-shut up, you moron! I don't want to hear that from you!” Aomine shouted back, his stomach jumping and a smile trying to force it's way on his face, making it painfully obvious that it was a lie; he did want to Kagami say those words and he wouldn't mind hearing it again, and then maybe a million times after that.

Kagami seemed to see right through him as well, because while a blush still rested on Kagami's cheeks, his mouth twitched up in a smile beneath Aomine's palm, seeming to take pride in the fact that he and he alone could turn Aomine into this squirming, humiliated pile of emotion.

Eyebrow twitching, Aomine lifted his hand to confirm that there was, indeed, an all too arrogant smirk resting on Kagami's lips, incredibly similar to the one Aomine was used to seeing in the mirror, and Aomine had suffered enough emotional trauma that night, he didn't need Kagami thinking he was the one in charge now.

The smirk dissolved immediately, vanishing with a yelp as Aomine's teeth dug into Kagami's neck, a bite hard enough to draw blood. Then he was shoving Kagami backwards, pinning the redhead's wrists on either side of his head and lapping roughly at the mark he'd made, drawing a low moan from Kagami's throat.

“Don't you go getting a big head about this, Bakagami.” Aomine said against Kagami's neck, voice low and sultry and hot. “You're still years away from dominating me.”

Kagami shivered and groaned against him, and Aomine drank the sounds in. He pulled back far enough so he could meet Kagami's eyes and he froze, taken aback by the look he found there.

Unabashed and open, Aomine found honesty in Kagami's beautiful eyes, made even more breathtaking by the love and need swimming in them. All doubt lifted from Aomine's shoulders, and he suddenly felt more confident, more assured and at ease than he'd ever felt in his life, even before Kagami, before this strange relationship they'd fallen into began.

Most of all, he felt happy.

Finally, he couldn't fight it anymore and his heart spilled over, and a smile spread across his face, big enough to crinkle his eyes and bare his teeth. Kagami stared at him in awe, shocked at seeing such a rare expression on Aomine's face, and then Aomine was kissing him breathless, as if he could never get enough.

“I love you.” Aomine said when they parted, well aware he was copying Kagami from just a few minutes ago, but it was fine because their similarities manifested and showed themselves in the strangest ways, and that'd probably never change. It didn't bother Kagami anyway, as the boy below him rewarded him with a bright smile, then pulled him down to continue what they'd started.

In the months they'd been doing this- using one another as an outlet for lust and physical desires- Kagami and Aomine's bodies had never met like this before. The same passionate and explosive way they battled each other on the court was the same way they had sex- fast and hard and rough.

But this time, Aomine took his time sliding home in between Kagami's legs and Kagami's hands that were used to trailing scratches down Aomine's back instead wound their fingers together. They were deliberate and gentle, passionate in a different way. More open and aware of each other. 

Aomine kissed Kagami's fingertips, his palm, the inside of his wrist, rocking his hips slowly and intentionally deep inside Kagami. Kagami writhed beneath him, more sensitive than Aomine had ever seen him. Red eyes followed Aomine's tongue as it traced a vein from his wrist to his elbow, then rolled back in his head as another well-placed thrust pulled him closer to the edge.

“Aomine, please...” Kagami whimpered as he wrapped his legs tighter around Aomine's waist, overwhelmed with need and passion to the point of tears. Aomine grunted his agreement, as aroused as Kagami was, and leaned forward to lick the wetness from the corner of Kagami's eyes, quickening and deepening his thrusts.

Aomine came first, done in by the whimpers falling from Kagami's swollen lips and the knowledge that Kagami was his and he was Kagami's. With a loud cry and a shudder, Kagami followed immediately after, white coating their stomachs as they fell against each other, their lips connecting in a passionate kiss that had Aomine moaning into Kagami's mouth.

“I'm sleepy.” Aomine murmured against the other's collarbone after sliding out of Kagami with a groan from both parties. Kagami snorted in response, poking Aomine in the side.

“At least you weren't kicked awake but some jerk demanding French toast at 3 AM. That's gone to waste now, by the way.”

“It's okay, you can just make it again.”

Kagami sputtered and Aomine smirked. “That's not what I-! Ugh, never mind. Aren't you supposed to be nice to the person you're in love with?”

“I'm plenty nice.” Aomine mumbled, his eyes beginning to drift shut, but he couldn't keep a grin off his lips at Kagami's words. “We have a date next week with Kuroko and Izuki next weekend, by the way.”

“Huh? Since when?”

“Since you said you loved me.” Aomine replied and he snuggled further into Kagami's chest, embarrassed at his own words, though Kagami seemed completely unfazed.

“O-Oi, Aomine! We'll get colds if we sleep here, let's go to bed.” Kagami said, attempting to pull Aomine off of him but Aomine went completely limp against him.

“Sleepy.”

Kagami grumbled to himself then reached up to grab a folded blanket off of the couch, throwing it over both of them, and Aomine fell asleep warm with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> IZUKI AND KUROKO WOULD BE ADORABLE, I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU SAY. If I were good at puns, I’d write them together every chance I got, but currently I couldn’t do The Punisher justice D:


End file.
